


With adventures and more

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anger, Autism Spectrum, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During after the Jellybean king incident Morty has started wearing a yellow hoodie all-throughout the summer and winter.Without his family's notice (not like they would anyway with their busy insecure sufficient lives) he results to a different type of pain towards the rape, however Rick isn't that dumb he was there when it happened, he just...doesn't know how to handle a situation like this.And his family stepping to send him to a shrink isn't helping.





	1. prologue

Repressed anger issues and Suicide tendencies is what my shrink calls it, a shrink: a shitty place were you're parents send you cause they don't know how to handle the fucking situation on their own 

he sat here for six hours listening to his shrink talk to him about shit, that's what it was just pure shit.  How did he end up here you might ask? 

 

Well it all started when I requested to go on a(n) choose my own adventure, it was suppose to be a friendly fun adventure. But it all turned to a pile of shit real quickly, when I got raped in the bathroom stale, I was raped by a fucking Jellybean. 

 That's right laugh all you fucking want but it was true, he slipped his fucking cock inside of me and told me "if you ever tell anyone I'll fucking murder you're whole family," so I didn't but he didn't even get the chance to as he said 'Murder my whole fucking family's because Rick knew instantly what was wrong when I got out of the bathroom, instantly begging to go back home  and just lay in fucking bed and reflect about how shitty my life is. 

Of course after we left through the portal he shot the fucker, which I was grateful for. But it didn't help the nightmares and pain I felt with the words he told me, shit I just hoped I didn't get any alien stds. 

But that doesn't quite explain why the reason I'm at a shrink in the first place either because like I said, I didn't tell anyone about it. And well, If I we're you I would just sit the fuck back and enjoy this emotional fucking dysfunctional rollercoaster, because you're in for a fucking ride.

 


	2. Tiny ass ray gun

Obnoxiously loud music played through his headphones, as he stared deadly at the floor.  He was Curled up in a ball, as he hugged the pillow tightly to his chest tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

The lights in his bedroom were off, his shades closed. He preferred the darkness anyway, it gave him time to think about how stupid he was, after all that's what his family said he was. He doesn't have time to deal with one of his grandfather's misadventures, but he knows a locked door won't stop him afterall he can  just portal through here

he sighed loudly and as he moved his long sleeve hoodie down the tips of his fingers brushing up against the scratchy healing cuts on his wrist, this has been going on for about a week or two, he doesn't know he hasn't been keep track, the summer months have been nonstop rain and humidity, the summer heat is killing him deliberately if it ain't himself, but it'll be impossible to walk around with tiny slashes on his arms, around the house if it isn't his parents notice it's either Rick's or Summers, overall he's doing a pretty good deal of hiding it besides the occasional  heat stroke here and there.

Moving his sleeve back up to be hidden he stood up from his bed his legs dangling from the side of it, heavy bags of circles lay under his eyes, of course he played it off with a bit of eyeliner so his parents really didn't mind at all, they just thought he was going through 'the phase' every other kid went through now and then

he stretched his limbs feeling a crack from his legs as he did, yawning he got off the bed turning his phone off and walking out the door he can already feel the tensions in the hallway with occasional the soft argument from the living room, most likely involving Summer.

He huffed in annoyance, every once or two there'd be a fight and it'll be so worse we're it'll make him just want to stay locked up in his room, why he even bothered coming out? he doesn't know.

 

 He put his hands in his pockets and decides being with his drunk of a grandfather, who he actually has a good time with is better than staying in the living room watching two cats priss on each other about their miserable lives. God he was turning into Rick!

He shook his head and trotted down the upstairs to the basement where his grandfather stood working on something, "R-rick?" his soft voice filled the room 

his grandfather turned around not surprised at all, "w-what is it m-burpmorty?" he asked seeming rather not interested in his grandson at all, "i-i was t-thinking maybe we could go on a a-advdnture? y'know get the f-fuck away from the family," he couldn't help his stuttering he just ever since with the Jellybean incident he just well felt unsure around Rick, like he didn't want him to tell his family at all. Because he doesn't need their pity he needs a fucking parent.

Rick smirked "c-couldn't have it any other way M-morty, yahh about time I test this baby out, c'-burppooghmon Morty!' He grabbed Morty by the arm as Morty saw a tiny ray gun in Ricks hand a portal appeared and they we're gone.


End file.
